Guerreros Pokemon
by jantpollo
Summary: Cuatro pokemon escapan de un laboratorio del equipo Rocket en su escape ellos se dirigen a un pueblo donde se encontraran a cuatro chicos junto con ellos cambiaran el destino del mundo Pokemon y pelearan contra las fuerzas que amenazan el mundo.
1. El Escape

**Hola a todos para los que me leen por primera vez les quiero dar la bienvenida soy Jantpollo bueno ese mi nombre de pluma y ahora les traigo una historia de Pokemon llena de aventuras y acción, esta historia va hacer diferente a las demás tendrá acción de la buena y mucha aventura, si les gusta las historia tipo Shounen quédense porque esta va hacer de ese tipo descúbralo y disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

**El escape**

**Parte 1**

En una noche silenciosa en lo más profundo de las montañas de la región de Kanto donde no había señales de civilización a los alrededores en lo más profundo del bosque había un pequeño edificio escondido entre el bosque y la maleza, el edificio parecía estar activo con personas en su entorno pero el edificio no parecía ser normal su contenido era una especie de laboratorio, habían varios hombres vestidos con batas blancas la mayoría de ellos eran personas de edad mayor que estaban trabajando en ese laboratorio pero sus rostros reflejaban cansancio y fatiga eran forzados a trabajar en contra su voluntad, los hombres que escoltaban a los científicos estaban vestidos todo de negro con gorras negras y tenían una letra R enfrente de sus pechos con miradas malignas escoltaban a científicos para que trabajaran para ellos contra su voluntad.

En uno de los pasillos estaba caminando un hombre mayor de edad con bata blanca era el Profesor Samuel Oak que estaba siendo escoltado por uno de los guardias hasta una habitación.

'' Date prisa no tengo todo el día. '' Dijo el guardia irritado.

'' De acuerdo no me tardare mucho. '' Dijo el Profesor Oak al guardia.

El Profesor Oak entro a una habitación oscura encendió las luces del lugar revelando un pequeña habitación que contenía varias jaulas pero en su mayoría vacías pero él se acerco a una de ellas y se encontraba una pequeña criatura en ella, era un pokemon, Charmander un pokemon tipo fuego se acerco a las barras de su jaula viendo al Profesor Oak que se dirigía hacia él.

'' Hola Charmander ¿te encuentras bien el día de hoy? '' Dijo el Profesor Oak con una sonrisa. El pequeño pokemon movió su cabeza de arriba para abajo y abrió su boca y empezó hablar con el Profesor.

'' Si Profesor Oak, me encuentro bien ¿Qué tal usted lo veo muy cansado? '' Dijo Charmander contestándole al profesor.

'' No te preocupes por mi todavía puedo lidiar con el equipo Rocket, pero ustedes me preocupan ya que lo hacen pasar por experimentos horribles. '' Dijo el Profesor Oak un poco cansado.

'' No se preocupe Profesor nosotros somos Pokemons fuertes y esto no es nada. '' Dijo un nuevo Pokemon uniéndose a la conversación, el nuevo pokemon era Squirtle un pokemon tipo agua.

'' Se que son fuertes pero aun así me preocupo por ustedes. '' Dijo el Profesor Oak suspirando.

'' No le des más problemas al Profesor, Squirtle, suficiente que el Profesor es la única persona que se preocupa por nosotros en este lugar. '' Dijo otro pokemon uniéndose a la conversación, Pikachu un pokemon tipo eléctrico.

'' Profesor ¿extraña su hogar? '' Dijo otro pokemon que estaba en el rincón de su celda nerviosamente, Bulbasaur un pokemon tipo hierba.

'' Claro que si, sobre todo extraño a mis tres nietos que viven conmigo en un pequeño pueblo. '' Dijo el Profesor Oak con nostalgia.

'' ¿Cómo son sus nietos? '' Dijo Charmander con curiosidad.

'' La mayor es una chica muy inteligente siempre me ayudaba a cuidar a los Pokemons y a sus hermanos en el laboratorio su nombre es Daisy, después es Green un chico muy seguro de sí mismo siempre se mete en problemas por saber más sobre el mundo exterior es un chico muy inteligente para su edad y su hermana gemela Leaf es una chica muy tímida pero de gran corazón siempre hace todo lo posible para ayudar a su hermano Green, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vi se que ellos se encuentran bien después de todo son unos nietos muy fuertes. '' Dijo el Profesor Oak con una gran sonrisa.

Los cuatro Pokemons que estaban en sus jaulas en esa pequeña habitación solo escuchaban al Profesor Oak hablar de sus nietos con una gran sonrisa y escuchar historias de su pueblo donde él vivía, Pueblo Paleta un pequeño lugar en la región de Kanto donde no tenía muchos habitantes en el ya que era un lugar muy pacifico donde no habían ningún tipo de problemas era un pueblo muy pacifico.

Pero de repente se escucho una gran explosión que hiso que todos en la habitación perdieran el equilibrio ya que sacudió todo el lugar de un gran impacto, el Profesor Oak salió a la puerta para saber qué era lo que sucedía y vio que el laboratorio donde se encontraban estaban bajo ataque y todos los agentes del equipo Rocket estaban preparándose para la pelea pero la pregunta era ¿Quién era el enemigo?

**Parte 2**

Fuera del laboratorio del Equipo Rocket se encontraba cuatro personas frente a sus puertas. Una de ellas era un hombre musculoso con cabello largo y que todo solo tenía unos pantalones blancos de Karate del lado derecho de él se encontraba una señora de cincuenta años sosteniendo un bastón otra personas los acompañaban la siguiente era una mujer de cabello rojo muy hermosa que podía atraer a cualquier hombre solo con la mirada, frente de ellos había un sujeto de cabello rojo con una gran capa. Ellos eran la Elite Cuatro los mejores entrenadores Pokemon de toda la región los que protegían a los Pokemon de toda la región y a sus entrenadores, ahora se encontraban en el laboratorio del equipo Rocket para confrontarlos.

'' Es hora de hacer justicia de todos los actos que el equipo Rocket ha causado en toda la región. '' Dijo Lance el líder de la Elite Cuatro.

'' Es hora de patear traseros. '' Dijo Bruno el entrenador tipo lucha.

'' Ya estoy vieja para esto pero jóvenes como el equipo Rocket haciendo daños a los Pokemon tengo que mostrarles una lección. '' Dijo Agatha la entrenadora tipo fantasmas.

'' Hay que encargarnos de ellos lo más pronto posible y acabar con sus planes malignos. '' Dijo Lorelei con una mirada seria.

'' De acuerdo andando. '' Dijo Lance dirigiéndose al frente y sacar a su pokemon Dragonite y empezó a lanzar el ataque hacia el laboratorio del equipo Rocket y los demás de la Elite Cuatro lo siguieron en el ataque.

**Parte 3**

Dentro del laboratorio todos los guardias empezaron a sacar a sus pokemons para el contraataque, El profesor Oak estaba viendo todo porque solo había abierto la puerta solo unos cuantos centímetros para no llamar la atención, observando la situación vio que alguien los ataco sorpresivamente y vio que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, usando su tarjeta abrió la jaulas de los cuatro pokemon y luego se dirigió a una caja que contenía cuatro piedras de cuatro colores diferentes que a simple vista parecían piedras evolucionarías pero sin más tiempo sin perder el Profesor Oak se dirigió a los pokemon.

'' ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? '' Dijo Chamander confundido.

'' Vamos a escapar de aquí. '' Dijo el Profesor Oak seriamente.

'' ¿Escapar de aquí? Eso es imposible. '' Dijo Pikachu nervioso.

'' Parece que el laboratorio esta bajo ataque y usaremos esta oportunidad para escapar. '' Dijo el Profesor Oak buscando una salida.

'' Excelente por fin salir de este lugar. '' Dijo Squirtle emocionado.

'' ¿Qué tal si nos atrapan? No quiero volver a sufrir más experimentos. '' Dijo Bulbasaur asustado con lagrimas en los ojos.

'' No se preocupen yo los protegeré y además quiero que conozcan a mis nietos seguro que serán grandes amigos. '' Dijo el Profesor Oak con una gran sonrisa.

Sin más preámbulos el Profesor Oak, Charmander, Pikachu, Squirtle y Bulbasaur con toda prisa empezaron a buscar la salida para su libertad.

**Parte 4**

Lance se abría paso por los pasillos del laboratorio derrotando a cada miembro del equipo Rocket que se atravesara su camino junto con los otros miembros de la Elite Cuatro derrotando con mucha facilidad a sus enemigos. La Elite Cuatro habían llegado a lo que parecía ser el cuarto principal de las operaciones del laboratorio y con un ataque del Dragonite de Lance abrieron la puerta con una gran explosión revelando lo que había dentro de la habitación. Era un habitación espaciosa era amplia pero estaba completamente vacía no tenía nada aparte de las cuatro paredes que estaba rodeada pero de frente había una pequeña puerta pero frente de la puerta había un hombre parado viendo directamente a la Elite Cuatro.

Era un hombre con un traje negro que tenía una pequeña letra R en su lado izquierdo de su pecho y tenía una mirada muy desafiante y también muy peligrosa, el hombre era Giovanni el líder del equipo Rocket que estaba parado en la habitación vacía mirando directamente a la Elite Cuatro.

'' Veo que lograron llegar hasta aquí. '' Dijo Giovanni con una risa maléfica.

'' Hasta aquí han llegado tus malvados planes Giovanni. '' Dijo Lance seriamente.

'' Me alaga que la Elite Cuatro venga a detenerme en persona. '' Dijo Giovanni burlándose.

'' ¿Qué es lo gracioso? '' Dijo Lance enojado.

'' Lastima que ustedes serán derrotados aquí y sin ustedes fuera de la jugada nada me impedirá conquistar todo Kanto. '' Dijo Giovanni riéndose.

'' No estés tan seguro de que nos podas derrotar tan fácilmente nosotros somos los mejores entrenadores pokemon de toda la región. '' Dijo Lorelei seriamente.

'' En eso te equivocas, gracias a mi experimentos he logrado superar a todos los entrenadores del mundo y puedo vencer a cualquiera que se pongan en mi camino. '' Dijo Giovanni seriamente.

'' Basta de tanta charla es hora de derrotarte y poner fin a tus maldades que has hecho. '' Dijo Lance poniéndose de frente de Giovanni y este agarro una pokebola sacando a su pokemon y ahí empezó la batalla entre el líder del equipo Rocket y la Elite Cuatro.

Han pasado cinco minutos y la pelea había terminado con una aplastante derrota para la Elite Cuatro, todos estaban en el suelo con heridas leves y sus pokemon igual, habían sido derrotados muy fácilmente por Giovanni y este con una sonrisa burlona se acerco a la derrotada Elite Cuatro.

'' Bastardo, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? '' Dijo Lance confundido mientras se encontraba herido en el suelo.

'' Este es mi mayor logro, con este poder ya nadie podrá detenerme. '' Dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

'' ¿Para esto tienes tanto pokemon sufriendo? '' Dijo Lance enojado.

'' Es un pequeño precio que hay que pagar, esto solo es el comienzo de mis planes. '' Dijo Giovanni viendo directamente a Lance.

'' Jamás dejare que te salgas con la tuya. '' Dijo Lance tratándose de poner de pie.

'' Esta es tu derrota, guardias, llévenselos no quiero que causen más problemas y póngalos en las celdas. '' Dijo Giovanni mirando a Lance y después dando la orden de llevarse a la ya derrotada Elite Cuatro.

Giovanni disfrutaba este momento de victoria contra la Elite Cuatro esto significaba que nadie iba meterse más en su camino para la conquista de Kanto, Giovanni empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de él para entrar a una habitación llenas de cámaras de video y vio a uno de los científicos que habían secuestrado corriendo con cuatro pokemon de su laboratorio dirigiéndose a los bosques que se encontraban a los alrededores del laboratorio y eso llevo a tomar medidas para detener a esa persona ya que era un peligro dejar que escapara ya que los científicos de ahí conocían mucho sobre los experimentos que llevan ahí, Giovanni se dirigió hacia uno de sus hombres de confianza, era un tipo de cabello purpura con una barbilla del mismo color vestía un uniforme negro con una R en su pecho pero lado de la R habían líneas amarillas su nombre es Petrel.

'' Petrel parase que tenemos un pequeño problema. '' Dijo Giovanni apuntando hacia una pantalla que mostraba a la persona escapando.

'' Entendido Jefe. '' Dijo Petrel aceptando la orden.

'' Y si las cosas se ponen complicadas haz lo que puedas para que nadie se entere de nuestro secreto. '' Dijo Giovanni seriamente.

'' Si señor. '' Dijo Petrel poniéndose en marcha.

'' Es hora de empezar la fase dos de mi plan. '' Dijo Giovanni sonriendo malvadamente.

**Parte 5**

El Profesor Oak había aprovechado la confucion del ataque para escapar del laboratorio junto con Charmander, Squietle, Pikachu y Bulbasaur, los cinco se adentraron al bosque que rodeaba el laboratorio y empezaron a correr lo más rápido posible para alejarse lo más que pudieran de ese lugar, ya habían corrido por quince minutos el Profesor Oak estaba seguro que nadie los estaba siguiendo y tomo un pequeño descanso.

'' Creo que estoy muy viejo para esto. '' Dijo el Profesor Oak tomando el aliento.

'' No diga eso Profesor para mi usted está completamente bien. '' Dijo Charmander tratando de animar al profesor.

'' ¿Creen que estamos seguros? '' Dijo Pikachu viendo a los alrededores.

'' No se preocupen no vi a nadie que nos siguiera. '' Dijo el Profesor Oak tratando de calmarlos a todos.

'' Eso es lo que tú piensas. '' Dijo una voz que provenía detrás de ellos y era Petrel la persona que Giovanni envió para capturarlos.

'' ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí tan rápido? '' Dijo el Profesor Oak poniéndose de frente de los cuatros pokemon para protegerlos.

'' Fue fácil gracias a Golbat para alcanzarlos, lo diré solo una vez entréguense antes que me ponga de malas. '' Dijo Petrel seriamente.

'' Nunca, ya no permitiré que les hagan más daños a ellos. '' Dijo el Profesor Oak molesto.

'' No me dejas otra opción viejo ahora pagaras por tu insolencia. '' Dijo Petrel enojado.

Sin ningún segundo que perder el Profesor Oak embistió a Petrel hacia el suelo antes que este pudiera sacar su pokebola sujetándolo de los brazos y estando encima de él para que este no pudiera levantarse.

'' Váyanse de aquí yo lo detendré. '' Grito el Profesor Oak a los cuatro pokemon.

'' No podemos dejarlo solo. '' Dijo Charmander listo para ayudar al Profesor.

'' Eso no importa ahora, quiero que se vallan y se oculten lejos de aquí, después yo los alcanzare. '' Grito el Profesor Oak.

'' De acuerdo vámonos chicos. '' Dijo Squirtle siguiendo las órdenes del Profesor.

'' Squirtle como puedes abandonar al profesor de esa manera. '' Dijo Pikachu molesto.

'' No lo escuchaste dijo que nos alcanzaría luego y yo confió en el. '' Dijo Squirtle seriamente.

'' Espero que tengas razón no te perdonare que solo lo digas para querer huir. '' Dijo Charmander seriamente.

'' Este no es el momento para pelear. '' Dijo Bulbasaur nerviosamente.

Los cuatro pokemon con todo el dolor en sus corazones obedecieron al Profesor Oak a empezaron a huir y empezaron a entrar más a fondo del bosque sin dejar rastro, el Profesor Oak solo sonrió ya que ellos iban a estar a salvo.

'' Viejo estúpido mira lo que has hecho, ellos escaparon. '' Dijo Petrel enojado.

'' Mientras ellos se encuentren a salvo es lo mas que me importa ahora. '' Dijo el Profesor Oak seriamente.

'' Que patético, pero no importa ahora no tienes escapatoria y solo por dejarlos ir te pateare el trasero muy fuerte, así que prepárate vejestorio. '' Dijo Petrel irritado.

El Profesor Oak había cumplido su promesa de protegerlos y con eso el era feliz, pero ahora el castigo que le iba a imponer el equipo Rocket por dejarlos escapar iba ser muy severo pero para el eso no importaba solo podía pedir que los cuatro pokemon estuvieran a salvo y para el saber que están bien no le importaba el castigo que podía recibir.

**Parte 6**

Los cuatro pokemon corrieron sin parar por más de treinta minutos fatigados los pokemon tomaron un descanso pero con miradas triste en sus rostros por haber dejado al Profesor solo contra ese tipo del equipo Rocket.

'' No habíamos haberlo dejado solo. '' Dijo Pikachu lamentándose.

'' No te preocupes el profesor estará bien. '' Dijo Squirtle despreocupado.

'' No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo en esta situación. '' Dijo Charmander molesto.

'' Tranquilos no peleemos en estos momento. '' Dijo Bulbasaur tratando de calmarlos.

'' ¿Ahora qué haremos? '' Dijo Pikachu preocupado por la situación.

'' Buscaremos un lugar seguro para que el equipo Rocket no nos encuentren. '' Dijo Charmander pensativamente.

'' ¿Dónde será ese sitio? '' Dijo Pikachu curioso.

'' ¿Qué tal el pueblo del Profesor? '' Dijo Bulbasuar tímidamente.

'' Esa es una buena idea. '' Dijo Squirtle aceptando la idea.

'' Me parece bien, espero que estemos cerca de ese lugar pero es hora de movernos, no podemos estar seguro aquí, es mejor llegar al pueblo del profesor lo más rápido posible. '' Dijo Charmander empezando a caminar.

'' Además quiero conocer a los nietos del profesor. '' Dijo Bulbasaur emocionado.

'' Espero que nos hagamos buenos amigos. '' Dijo Pikachu sonriendo.

'' De acuerdo pongámonos en marcha. '' Dijo Squirtle siguiendo a Charmander.

Y así los cuatro pokemon empezaron su aventura para llegar al pueblo del Profesor Oak, el viaje será largo y peligroso pero ellos están decididos a ir a ese lugar sin conocer lo que el destino les iba a preparar cuando lleguen a ese lugar y una nueva aventura empezara.

* * *

**¿Cómo Pokemon hablando? Claro que sí. Esto solo es el comienzo en el próximo capítulo habrán respuesta sobre los experimentos del equipo Rocket y poco de sus planes. Pero calmados los personajes principales de la historia saldrán en el próximo capítulo espérenlo con ansias porque esta historia se va a poner buena y muy emocionante.**

**Hasta la Proxima.**


	2. El Encuentro

**Hola a todos les traigo otro capítulo de Guerreros Pokemon esta vez les presentare a los personajes principales de la historia y sus personalidades, lo siento por haber tardado en escribir el capitulo pero la idea la tenía en mi cabeza pero no sabía cómo ponerla en palabras espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**El Encuentro**

**Parte 1**

En la región de Kanto en la ruta 1 en las montañas había un pequeño pueblo llamado Paleta, era un pueblo con un poca población de al menos unos cien habitantes con unas pocas casas era un pueblo pacífico. Era temprano en la mañana el sol salía del horizonte y iluminaba al pueblo, en una de las casas de ese pueblo pequeño había un joven que se había levantado temprano con todas las energías del mundo, se levanto de su cama abrió las cortinas de su habitación dejando que la luz del sol iluminara su habitación con una gran sonrisa se preparo para su nuevo día.

'' Mi nombre es Ash y este es otro día para que prepare para ser un gran maestro Pokemon. '' Dijo Ash con entusiasmo. '' Bueno ahora me preparare para desayunar y después m…. '' De repente Ash fue silenciado por una almohada que fue lanzada a su rostro.

'' Ash, Cállate es muy temprano para que hagas ruido. '' Dijo un chico que estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Ash.

'' Oye, Red no tenias que lanzarme la almohada. '' Dijo Ash reclamando.

'' Lo que sea, ya está listo el desayuno apresúrate y vístete. '' Dijo Red ignorando el reclamo de Ash.

Unos minutos después Ash bajo a la planta baja de su hogar, vestido con una chaqueta azul con una camiseta negra con unos jeans azules y una gorra de color rojo. Ash se dirigió a la cocina solo para encontrarse con Red que usaba casi el mismo atuendo que Ash solo que este tenía una chaqueta roja, pero algo que destacaba a Red era sus ojos de color rojos brillantes algo que era muy raro en las personas. Red estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina esperando el desayuno pero en eso llego Ash y tomo asiento.

'' Oye Mama ¿Ya está el desayuno? '' Dijo Ash curiosamente.

'' Espera un poco cariño ya casi está todo listo. '' Dijo Delia la mama de Ash. Una señora en sus cuarentas con vestida con una falda azul y una chaqueta rozada.

'' Oye Red, ¿Tienes planes para hoy? Si gustaría quisiera que me acompañaras con mi entrenamiento. '' Dijo Ash con entusiasmo.

''… ''

'' Ash no molestes a tu primo mientras está comiendo. '' Dijo Delia regañando a Ash.

'' No hay problema Tía Delia de todos modos siempre acompaño a Ash. '' Dijo Red terminando de comer su desayuno.

'' Excelente, ahora estoy más motivado hoy. '' Dijo Ash con entusiasmo.

'' Mi pregunta es ¿De dónde saca tanta energía? '' Dijo Red dando un suspiro.

**Parte 2**

Momentos después de terminar sus desayunos Ash y Red se dirigieron a las afueras del pueblo a pasar el rato. Ash estaba practicando como si estuviera en una batalla Pokemon pero sin ningún Pokemon con el pero eso no le importaba su meta era ser el mejor maestro Pokemon de todos los tiempos. Mientras Ash practicaba Red se encontraba recostado bajo de un árbol descansando sin mucho que hacer en un día pacifico.

'' Veo que los perdedores siguen perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada importante. '' Dijo una voz que provenía detrás de Ash.

'' Green ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Ash sorprendido con la aparición de su amigo Green. Green era un chico de cabello color marrón puntiagudo con una camiseta color negra con pantalones purpura.

'' Solo quería saber cómo pasan el tiempo sin hacer nada. '' Dijo Green en tono burlón.

'' Veo que sigues tan arrogante como siempre. '' Dijo Red seriamente.

'' Red no digas cosas como esa, simplemente soy una persona de buen corazón. '' Dijo Green con risa burlona.

'' ¿Enserio? Entonces en tu buen corazón admite que yo soy mejor que tu. '' Dijo Red sonriendo maliciosamente.

'' ¿Tu mejor que yo? Debes estar bromeando Red. '' Dijo Green en tono molesto.

'' Recuerda que llevo 56 victorias ante ti eso quiere decir que yo mejor que tu. '' Dijo Red burlándose.

'' Solo me llevas una victoria recuerda que he ganado 55 veces eso quiere decir que tú no eres mejor que yo. '' Dijo Green molesto.

'' Si quieres puedo agrandar esa diferencia. '' Dijo Red desafiante.

'' ¿Qué dijiste? '' Dijo Green totalmente furioso.

A un lado de ellos Ash solo podía observar como su primo Red y su amigo Green peleaban desde lejos pero en eso llego una chica de vestido negro con unos guantes y unas botas de color blanco, la chica era de cabello marrón y con ojos azules. Ella se acerco a Ash que estaba viendo la pelea entre Red y Green.

'' Hola Ash. '' Dijo la chica amablemente.

'' Hola Leaf, ha pasado días desde la última vez que te vi. '' Dijo Ash con una sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

'' Si, hemos estado muy ocupados en el laboratorio de mi abuelo, desde que desapareció nos hemos estado encargando de todos sus Pokemon. '' Dijo Leaf con una sonrisa.

'' Espero que el Profesor Oak se encuentre bien, han pasado meses que desapareció. '' Dijo Ash desanimado.

'' No te preocupes mi abuelo es muy fuerte de seguro se encuentra bien. '' Dijo Leaf con una sonrisa.

'' Me sorprende lo positiva que eres Leaf me gustaría tener esa confianza que tú tienes. '' Dijo Ash con una sonrisa viendo a Leaf.

'' Gracias por tus palabras Ash, pero te quiero preguntar algo. '' Dijo Leaf viendo a Ash.

'' ¿De qué se trata? '' Dijo Ash confundido.

'' ¿Dónde está mi hermano Green? '' Dijo Leaf curiosamente.

'' Si buscas a Green esta con Red por allá. '' Dijo Ash apuntando con su dedo la dirección donde Red y Green estaban discutiendo.

'' ¿Green esta con Red? '' Dijo Leaf empezando a ponerse nerviosa solo con ver a Red toda la seguridad que tenía en si misma segundos atrás se perdió cuando vio a Red.

Ash solo con ver la reacción que Leaf siempre tenía cada vez que miraba a Red o tan solo pronunciar su nombre la ponía en esas condiciones a estas alturas Ash sabía lo que sentía Leaf por su primo y lo único que podía hacer es apoyarla hasta que sus sentimientos llegaran a su primo que no se había dado cuenta de eso. Ash y Leaf siguieron conversando hasta que vieron que la discusión entre Red y Green al parecer había terminado y se dirigieron donde se encontraban ellos.

'' Leaf ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Green a su hermana.

'' He venido porque Daisy ha dicho que va a salir por unos momentos a ciudad Plateada por unos asuntos y tenemos que estar pendiente del laboratorio. '' Dijo Leaf a su hermano.

'' Bueno eso tendrá que esperar ahora estoy en algo muy importante. '' Dijo Green seriamente.

'' ¿Qué eso tan importante? '' Dijo Leaf con curiosidad.

'' Ahora voy a tener una competencia con Red para demostrarle que soy el mejor. '' Dijo Green muy seguro de sí mismo.

'' ¿De qué se trata esa competencia? '' Pregunto Ash a su primo Red con curiosidad.

'' Es una muy sencilla, es una carrera el que llegue primero al bosque que se encuentra cerca de la ciudad verde es el ganador. '' Dijo Red muy confiado.

'' Estas muy confiado para ser alguien que va a perder. '' Dijo Green burlándose.

'' Eso lo veremos. '' Dijo Red seriamente.

'' ¿Y quién será el juez? '' Dijo Ash con curiosidad.

Red y Green voltearon a ver a Ash y Leaf con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercaron a ellos.

**Parte 3**

Entre la ciudad verde y el bosque verde, se encontraban cuatro pokemon que seguían en su huida del laboratorio del equipo Rocket pero se pararon para tomar un pequeño descanso.

'' Estoy muy cansado. '' Dijo Bulbasaur tratando de tomar aliento.

'' Yo también estoy cansado. '' Dijo Pikachu estando al lado de Bulbasaur.

'' Bueno, tomaremos un descanso de diez minutos. '' Dijo Charmander viendo al grupo.

'' ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? Es la quinta vez hoy. '' Dijo Squirtle molesto.

'' No seas rudo con ellos, hemos estado huyendo desde ayer es obvio que estén cansado por correr toda la noche. '' Dijo Charmander calmando a Squirtle.

'' Eso los hace unos debiluchos, no pueden mantenerme el ritmo es obvio que yo soy mejor que ellos. '' Dijo Squirtle burlándose de sus compañeros.

'' ¿Qué dijiste? Enserio piensas eso. '' Dijo Charmander en tono molesto.

'' Claro que lo pienso, por eso el profesor Oak siempre estaba asombrado por mis habilidades. '' Dijo Squirtle en tono arrogante.

'' Enserio entonces muéstrame esas grandes habilidades tuyas. '' Dijo Charmander molesto y se paro en frente de Squirtle.

'' Por mí no hay problema. '' Dijo Squirtle seriamente.

'' Basta ustedes dos, este no es el momento para pelear entre nosotros. '' Dijo Pikachu al ponerse en medio de sus dos compañeros.

'' Hmp. '' Dijo Squirtle alejándose de Charmander.

'' Perdón perdí un poco la cabeza por un momento. '' Dijo Charmander arrepentido.

'' No te preocupes, ha sido una larga noche para todos, incluso Squirtle está cansado de huir. '' Dijo Pikachu tranquilando a su compañero.

'' Tienes razón, espero que el pueblo que nos hablo el profesor este muy cerca, el dijo que era un pueblo pacífico y que nos podíamos refugiarnos sin problemas. '' Dijo Charmander viendo a Pikachu.

Mientras ellos estaban descansando escucharon un ruido que venían de los arbustos, los cuatro pokemon se pusieron en alerta pero era demasiado tarde una persona estaba frente de ellos era un hombre alto de cabello color purpura con su barbilla de color purpura y que vestía uniforme negro con una letra R en su pecho su nombre es Petrel.

'' Los encontré. '' Dijo Petrel con una voz maliciosa.

'' Es su culpa por estar tomando descansos muy seguido nos han alcanzado. '' Dijo Squirtle molesto.

'' Ahora no es el tiempo de discutir. '' Dijo Charmander viendo molesto a Squirtle.

'' Venga de una vez, no le hare tanto daño. '' Dijo Petrel amenazante.

'' No volveremos a ese laboratorio. '' Dijo Pikachu furioso.

'' Entonces será por las malas, prepárense para las consecuencias. '' Dijo Petrel sacando una pokebola de su bolsillo.

Charmander supo que si sacaba un Pokemon estarían perdidos así que pensó rápido, por su boca empezó a expulsar una pantalla de humo que cubría todo a su alrededor bloqueando toda la visión del lugar y supo que era su oportunidad de escapar.

'' Esta es nuestra oportunidad. '' Grito Charmander a sus compañeros.

Los demás solo siguieron a Charmander para perderse en el bosque que se encontraba en el otro extremo de ciudad verde.

**Parte 4**

De camino a ciudad verde había dos personas caminando despacio y eran Red y Leaf que iban de camino hacia el bosque que era la meta de su competencia que Red tenia con Green.

'' Lo siento que por mi culpa hemos quedado atrás. '' Dijo Leaf con voz tímida.

'' No te preocupes por eso Leaf es solo una carrera. '' Dijo Red tratando de animarla.

Momentos antes.

'' De acuerdo serán pareja de dos ya que somos cuatro y con eso no habrá problemas. '' Dijo Green seriamente.

'' Me parece bien así habrá testigo de quien será el ganador. '' Dijo Red apoyando la idea.

'' Y ¿Quién ira con quien? '' Dijo Ash con curiosidad.

'' Bueno lo haremos a la manera clásica. '' Dijo Green con una sonrisa.

Al final escogieron usando el juego de piedra papel o tijeras, las parejas quedaron Green con Ash y Red con Leaf.

Momentos más tarde.

Red y Leaf estaban caminando por la ruta 1 casi para llegar al bosque que quedaba cerca de ciudad verde, ellos caminaban a un paso lento ya que Leaf no era tan atlética como lo era Red y el sabia que ella no podía seguir su paso así que decidió caminar con ella sin prisa. Leaf estaba feliz solo con el hecho de estar caminando al lado de Red eso hacía que su corazón palpitara rápido y su cara se ponía completamente roja.

'' Oye Leaf ¿estás bien? '' Dijo Red preocupado.

'' Si estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? '' Dijo Leaf nerviosamente.

'' Porque tu cara se puso completamente roja, ¿tienes fiebre? '' Dijo Red poniéndose frente de Leaf y sus rostros se acercaron.

'' No es nada estoy completamente bien. '' Dijo Leaf alejándose un poco aunque su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su corazón parecía que le iba a salir de su pecho.

'' De acuerdo si tu lo dices. '' Dijo Red un poco preocupado.

'' Mira casi llegamos al parecer mi hermano y Ash todavía no han llegado. '' Dijo Leaf cambiando de tema.

Pero antes que llegaran al bosque que se encontraba cerca de ciudad verde algo llamo la atención de Red y era una gran cortina de humo que provenía dentro del bosque.

'' Red ¿Qué crees que sea? '' Dijo Leaf preocupada al ver la cortina de humo dentro del bosque.

'' No lo sé pero es mejor que eche un vistazo. '' Dijo Red seriamente.

'' Puede ser un incendio es peligroso que vallas. '' Dijo Leaf preocupada por la idea de Red.

'' No te preocupes solo echare un vistazo rápido volveré lo más pronto posible. '' Dijo Red empezando a dirigirse al bosque.

'' Cuídate Red. '' Dijo Leaf con una voz suave y preocupada.

**Parte 5**

Red corrió dentro del bosque dirigiéndose donde se encontraba la pantalla de humo que había visto y se dirigió directamente donde se encontraba pero cuando llego al lugar no había nada ni un solo pokemon salvaje en los alrededores todo estaba totalmente en silencio para Red esto era sospechoso no se escuchaba nada ni el sonido de ningún pokemon todo eso era raro aunque sea un bosque pequeño siempre se escuchaba el ruido de los pokemon salvajes pero esta vez no se escuchaba nada y entonces Red escucho un ruido que se aproximaba hacia él, Red tomo un pedazo de rama y se preparo para lo que se aproximaba y cuando se puso listo para atacar un figura conocida apareció frente a el.

'' ¿Red? '' Dijo Leaf acercándose a Red.

'' Leaf ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Red tirando el pedazo de rama a un lado.

'' La verdad no podía dejarte venir solo a este lugar. '' Dijo Leaf con voz timida.

'' Gracias por preocuparte pero hay algo que quiero ver. '' Dijo Red seriamente.

'' ¿Qué es? '' Dijo Leaf preocupada.

'' Hay algo que no me gusta aquí lo puedo presentir. '' Dijo Red serio mirando a su alrededor.

'' Red. '' Dijo Leaf preocupada.

'' Espérame aquí por un momento hay algo que quiero ver. '' Dijo Red seriamente.

Una vez más Red empezó a caminar dentro del bosque. Red se adentro una vez más al bosque pero esta vez empezó a ver algo que le llamo la atención era rastro de un pelea que se había llevado ahí para Red su primera opción era una batalla pokemon se había dado pero había algo diferente en el lugar, Red no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo estaba sucediendo él lo presentía de alguna forma pero vio que los rastro de la pelea lo dirigían a otro lugar y empezó a seguir las huellas de la batalla hasta que escucho un ruido muy fuerte que estaba muy cerca de él sin dudar ningún segundo Red corrió donde escucho ese ruido.

**Parte 6**

Charmander se encontraba peleado con Petrel luego que el ordenara a los demás huir y él se quedaría para hacer tiempo para que sus compañeros escaparan de la situación pero no resulto como Charmander quería ya que se encontraba muy cansado después de huir toda lo noche y Petrel se encontraba en perfecta condición eso le daba a Charmander mucho problemas ya que no podía escapar de el tan fácilmente.

'' Es inútil escapar ya te has dado cuenta. '' Dijo Petrel con voz maliciosa.

'' No me voy a rendir tan fácil. '' Dijo Charmander respirando fuertemente.

'' No puedes ganar y estas en tus limites no duraras más tiempo. '' Dijo Petrel en forma burlona.

Petrel se acerco a Charmander lentamente con su mano derecha empezó a brillar de una forma muy sospechosa una especia de energía estaba alrededor de su mano tomando forma de garras luminosas con una sonrisa malvada Petrel estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque hasta que sintió que algo lo embistió dejando que este cayera al suelo de forma violenta, confundido de lo que había pasado Petrel volteo a ver qué era lo que había embestido y vio a un chico de cabello negro y de ojos rojos que estaba parado frente de Charmander.

'' Al parecer me he encontrado algo muy interesante. '' Dijo Red viendo la situación.

En ese momento Red salvo al Pokemon que estaba siendo atacado y no dudo en salvarlo pero ahí no iba a terminar la situación Petrel se puso de pie y con una mirada fría miro a Red.

'' No queda otra opción que luchar. '' Dijo Red poniéndose en guardia.

Red se puso frente de Charmander para protegerlo y Petrel con furia en sus ojos estaba listo para atacar a Red.

La pelea que cambiara el destino de Red acaba de comenzar.

* * *

**Todo se puso emocionante les había prometido que iba a dar respuesta en este capítulo pero mejor lo pase al otro para que sea más emocionante y además la primera pelea de la historia será en el próximo capítulo que estará lleno de emoción espérenlo con ansias.**

**Hasta la Proxima.**


End file.
